Unforgotten nights
by Trev69ar15
Summary: Mary didn't die in prison. Ah Tabai came a few months earlier. This is my first fanfiction so review please and thank you.
1. Coming home

Chapter 1

So this was it he was gonna die in prison with Mary in the next cell block over. He heard her and Anne occasionally yelling at the guards. All of the other days weren't to different from this one. But this day it felt like something was going to happen. And than it did, Ah Tabai was standing in front of his cell unlocking it with the keys off of the guard now dead on the ground. Edward stood and thanked Ah Tabai. Ah Tabai than asked where Mary and Anne were. Edward pointed down the hall to the next cell block. He nodded and handed Edward a weapon he was quite familiar with. His hidden blades. With that he took off towards Mary, Ah Tabai following. When they arrived Edward took the guard at Mary's cell and Ah Tabai took the guard at Anne's cell. When he got there Mary was atleast attempting to sleep. She hadn't had her babe yet. And there was the thought that just maybe that child growing in her womb was his. He woke her and put her arm around his neck, and put an arm around her back and other side. He lifted her and they both started walking out the other exit of the prison. By the time they got to the exit they could hear more guards coming. So with that Edward stopped and put his other arm under her legs and picked her up. He Carried her out of the prison and to the beach. Anne was already in the boat and Ah Tabai was waiting. Anne looked at Mary and asked if she was fine, Mary just nodded Edward set her down in the boat across from Anne as he climbed in Ah Tabai handed him his robes and said " you haven't earned them, but they fit you. With that they rowed out to a ship in the harbor that Edward knew quite very well "_The_ _Jackdaw_" his baby. When they got Anne and Mary onboard he helped Mary to his bed towards the back of the captains cabin and Anne to the hammock hanging in the corner. And left them to sleep.

When Mary woke she saw Edward sitting in his chair by the bed turned towards her. She was wondering where the hell she was. She felt a slight pressure on her left hand and looked to see what it was. Edward had his hand on hers. She slowly tried to pull it away trying not to wake him. But it was to late for that. He open his eyes and looked at her and smiled.

Mary your finally awake.

where are we at?

On our way to Inagua we'll be there in a few days.

Jaysus how long have I been asleep?

Almost three days

Well if you'll allow it I'm really hungry and would like to get something to eat.

And I won't allow it.

"Shoulda known" she replied with a smirk.

With that he left and returned about ten minutes later With a few biscuits and some water. To see that Mary had fallen back asleep.

Mary?

Hmm yes?

I've got food and some water.

He helped her sit up and held the glass of water while she ate.

Well thanks Kenway but I hope you've got better shite fer food at Inagua than this.

I'll make sure of it. he replied with a shitty smirk as she drank.

She handed him the glass and he left her to rest. Though she didn't get much.

_A few days later_

She felt restless. She couldn't stand it she had to get out of the cabin. After a few hours Edward walked into the room.

Where are we?

Pulling into port

Bout' damn time

Gettin' restless are we Mary?

Yes, yes I am. She said with a smirk.

Well you may need the proper clothes.

I was figuring as much.

Well I have some pants and maybe a shirt you can wear.

Well thanks Kenway.

They're in the drawers o'er there. I'll leave Ya to it.

And he left. Mary looked around and found some of his clothes and put em on. She walked out of his cabin and took a deep breath. This was it she was finally in Inagua they're pirate hideaway. Her home for the time being.


	2. New life

April 14, 1721

Mary sat on the couch while Edward sat in the chair next to her.

Mary I ah've something to tell Ya.

Alright Kenway. Tell away.

Mary I think I want to join the assassins. I mean it's for the better good.

Well that's good. You'll be a good brother in arms.

Thanks I'm glad to know you support me. He said with a smile.

Well I guess I 'ave somethin tah tell ye to Kenway.

Alright.

This babe. In my stomach is...

Spit it out Mary...

It's...yours.

That was one of Mary's unforgotten nights.

Edward was just silent he just didn't know how to respond.

Kenway?

Huh?

Are ye alright? Not mad are ye?

Ohh no I'm just..just shocked.

Ye don't remember do ya

Ohh I remember I just didn't think this would..would happen.

Well Kenway it did...So Ah' guess yer goin' to be the father of mah child.

Well that wasn't on my list of aspirations to being a pirate king.

I guess not Kenway. I guess not.

April 23, 1721

Mary awoke in pain. Sharp pain and than it hit her. Her water had just broke.

KENWAY!

Edward rushed into the room

What's wrong?!

Get the damn doctor! Ah'm going Into labor

Shit, alright hold on.

I'm not waitin' on anything! She screamed as another contraction hit

Alright I'll be back soon! With that he left to get the doctor. In ten minutes he returned with the doctor.

The doctor asked when the contractions started. Edward looked at Mary. Since last night. She replied.

Alright well Miss Read can you lay on your back and bring your knees up

Mhmm

Good now I need you to take a deep breath and push with all your might. She did this and Edward fainted and hit the floor.

_An hour later _

At this point Edward had waken up. The doctor told Mary to push one more time after she did this there was baby crying. The doctor looked and said you have a little girl.

Edward smirked and asked "can I hold her?"

Yeah. the doctor said as he wrapped her in a towel.

Edward took they're baby girl and felt nervous not wanting to put to much pressure and hurt they're little girl

After the doctor had left he walked over to Mary and handed her the baby. She smiled as she looked at her daughter.

She than looked at Edward and said "well we know who the father is."

How do you figure that?

For starters, she has your hair and your nose.

Ohh but she has your eyes.

Aye that she does. Umm Edward, would you be able to leave the room for a minute?

Aye sure but why?

Well ah've to feed her an' I think it'd be award to well...

Aye I understand. I'll be back in a few hours.

Aye see you than

Edward left and went into Inagua to retrieve a few things for they're little girl and one other thing. Over time he had realized the fact that he had fallen in love with Mary read.

When Mary had finished feedin'

the babe and had gotten her to sleep she was laying in bed and was thinking. Did she love Edward? After thinking a while she came to a conclusion. She had some strong feelings for the pirate king they called captain Edward Kenway.

Edward returned in a few hours as promised. With a few things for the baby like crib, some cloth and a blanket. After he had set it down he walked over to the bed and sat next to Mary.

Have you decided on a name yet?

Aye I believe so.

Well than lets hear it.

Aye ah've been thinking Skylar Ann Kenway fits her right.

Well I like it but why my surname?

Well ye are her father

Aye but we aren't married or even together Mary.

Ohh fucken well Kenway you'll get used to it.

Aye I guess I will.

About three weeks had gone by and Edward was sleeping on the couch. Most of the time Edward beat Mary to the babe and he wouldn't wake her until the babe needed fed in the middle of the night. Edward was a great father so far. He would watch skylar so Mary could go out and have a few hours to herself.

Mary enjoyed some time to herself. But sometimes she did want some time with Edward and that was harder to get with the babe. With all her time alone she had time to think and her favorite place to think was a beach towards the back of Inagua. In all of her thinking. She had the thought that she loves Edward but she didn't know if she could live through that again. She already lost one man she loved and her first babe. Although this time, this time was different Edward was a pirate king. Her pirate king. She loved Edward fucking Kenway.


	3. Pirate queen

That was it. Edward had made his decision. He was gonna have his pirate queen. Skylar was asleep when Mary returned. Anne had been doing fine since she had lost her babe. Mary was just talking to her before she had walked into the house. Anne had agreed to watch skylar for a little while so Edward and Mary could get away for a while.

Aye Kenway, where's the babe?

She just fell asleep.

Well I uhh just talked to Annie and she'll watch her for a little bit..

So we could get out?

Yeah I guess we could.

Well we could take the jackdaw out.

Sounds good to me. I'll meet you down there. she says with a shitty smile

_An hour later_

When Mary walked down to the docks she climbed up the hull and jumped over the side and walked over to Edward. He knew she was on the ship and started barking orders. It wasn't until they left port did Edward look at her. His jaw literally hit the floor. It was really Mary Read standing in front of him. Not James Kidd. As far as Mary cared James was just as good as dead. She still wore the bandanna though. To at least keep her hair out of her eyes.

Mary?

What Kenway?

I thought you would have been James?

Aye. I thought about it but there seems to be no point anymore.

Ohh. Well where to?

Why don't we go around the back of Inagua. Than maybe we'll raid the Spanish of some reales they don't need.

Aye. Sounds like a plan but why the back of the island?

I want to show you something Kenway.

Alright Miss Read. He says with a shitty smirk.

She rolls her eyes in a response. He just laughs.

Once they reached the back of the island Edward yelled to the crew to drop anchor and be ready for they're return.

So Mary where are you takin' me?

Jus wait Kenway. An' keep that blindfold on.

Aye I am. Are we there yet?

No.

Can I take this damn thing off.

No Kenway you can't. 'Ave patience.

But Mary.

No buts yer not takin it off.

Ohh fine.

After about 5 more minutes they stopped walking. They were on a beach unseen by the rest of the island. Mary took the blindfold off of Edward

Well I don't know what to say. It's the best view on the island.

Aye. It is, this is where I come to do all of my thinking. And recently the only thing I can think of is..is you and what we could have. And Edward the only thing I can really say is...I..I love you.

Aye Mary I love you too.

Are you ready to go raid the Spanish?

Ohh I thought you'd never ask he says with a smirk. He walks over to Mary and puts his arm around the small of her back and starts walking.

How do you know which way to go?

I've had a blindfold on more than once. I can also count steps and I know perfectly which ways to take.

After taking the walk back to the jackdaw Edward and Mary climb aboard and Edward takes his post at the wheel and Mary takes hers by his side.

It was just getting dark when they spotted the perfect Spanish brig. Just bigger than the jackdaw.

Aye Mary I think we should take this one home.

Than we'll have to sneak up on it.

I know.

Edward yells to have the hooks ready. When they pull up next to the brig that's sitting there it appears that every one is drunk and passed out and the men throw the hooks and they catch on the railing and pull her in. Edward and Mary jump over with the boarding party. A majority of the party go below deck and return ten minutes later with the crew tied and force them to kneel in the center of the deck while Mary and Edward knock on the captains door. He comes out cussing in Spanish and just buttoning his jacket up when Edward unsheathes his swords and challenges the captain. He unsheathes his sword and makes the first move Edward parties it easily and makes a slash at the captain giving him a gash from his upper cheek bone to his chin.

The captain falls to the deck holding his face while the boarding party of the jackdaw cries out in victory.

You want to captain her Kidd?

Aye to her home.

I was thinking more long term. She's yours if you want her. Seein' as they sank your schooner

Aye I guess I'm a captain again.

They returned back to Inagua. Anne was standing on the dock waiting with skylar in her arms sleeping and a worried look on her face. Mary jumped off her ship and Edward of the jackdaw.

About damn time. I was worried sick about you two.

Ohh calm down Annie were fine Edward replied with a smirk as Mary took skylar in her arms.

With that they walked up to the manor to leave the men to celebrate on the beach. When they got up to the manor and put skylar in her crib Edward pulled Mary to stand over in front of him and dropped down to one knee.

Mary read.

Aye Edward.

Will you be my wife?

Ohh I thought you'd never ask she says laughing.

Edward puts a simple gold band with a few rubies to decorate it. He stands up and pulls her in for a kiss she didn't expect. She almost pushes him away but melts under his touch.


	4. AN

**Thinking about completely rewritingthis fanfic, I honestly don't know how many read it anymore. If you think I should pm me or leave a review saying so. I'd also be writing more chapters**


End file.
